


Even human detentions are illogical

by ectocosme



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Love, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(and i suck at titles)</p><p>From a prompt that i haven't saved ... shame on me (;¬_¬)<br/>AU were Spock is in detention (yep it happened) and Jim make face on the other side of the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even human detentions are illogical

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here (〜￣△￣)〜 ♪ ♪  
> (I'm sure story of this kind already exist but ew !)  
> Hope you enjoy (^ᴗ^)

°

He should have insisted more, thought Spock when Mrs. Prachett opened the door and ordered him to sit whenever he wanted.

“You will complete those homework during the two hours of your detention,” she said dropping off two pages, one on xenolinguistic, the other on advanced mathematics. Spock gazed at her blankly and she shifted then smiled nervously.  


She was uncomfortable under his eyes, understood the half-Vulcan. But did she really think it would take him two standard hours ?  


He nearly sighed. He should had bring other works to do. He was too ignorant on detentions at humans school and brought nothing.  


No, he corrected himself, he clearly should have stopped Jim Kirk, not letting the boy bring him to the laboratory during off hours to test one of their theories.  


“Kaidiith,” he whispered. The woman turned to him interrogatively but he was already on his ‘homework’. Even Jim could have made them on less than half an hour while concentrated, for him it would be finished on ten minutes.  


Mrs. Prachett settled down at her desk, just ordering Spock to start immediately if he wanted to leave a little earlier.  


Human detention were illogical, declared mentally Spock, the reaction of his mother hearing about this detention, even more. She had been so happy that he transgressed the school laws with Jim and they’d made explose three lab benches. His fault had been to remain standing immobile as a tree, fascinated while Jim was already jumping by the window - they were on the first floor - and calling his name when adults were on the way.  


Spock did not know why he did not gave the name of his camarade when Miss. Blanche and Mr. Jones caught him. But his mother had been even most pleased by this information. His father wanted to told the provisor about Jim but his mother had made him her big threatening eyes, he never spoke of it again.  


Spock eyed his work, he prefered Vulcan detention, the teacher let him think about his fault - hitting one of his stupid-bullies as Jim called them - and he had time to meditate and affront the others in a calm state. Which irritated them.  


A bang against the window of the door behind the teacher drawn his attention as for Mme. Prachett but seeing nothing by it she turned her head. He blinked silently, waiting a second more, he was sure he saw something. And as predicted there was. He gazed to the blond head apparating on the bottom of the window that took half of the door, Jim glanced in the desk way even if he couldn’t see Mme. Prachett before standing, waving excitedly to him.  


Spock bowed his head to him, acknowledging his presence. His response was a goofy smile and more wavering.  


He supposed Jim would leave and wait for him at his bench - that he illegally signed of his name - but his younger friend started making a face that let Spock perplexe : inflating his cheeks and moving his eyes to imitate a strabismus. This was fascinating.  


“A problem Spock ?” asked Mrs. Prachett.  


“None, madam, I was only lost in thoughts. But I thank you for your regard,” he said studying the pleased smile she arbored. It was puzzling to him to see the adults pleased that he rejected their help. Even after four weeks he did not understand it.  


He had thought that they’d be vexed by this and already had prepared a laïus his first day about his presence in this school : that it was only to made him discover his human heritage and learn how humans socialised. Vulcan where more intelligent than human and even this school of ‘geniuses’ was not as challenging than his studies at Shi’Kahr.  


He turned his attention to Jim and found him making strange faces one after the other. When Jim took a second to stop and look at him with humor Spock only stared blankly at his young fellow eliciting a pout. Jim crossed his arms and Spock heard him sniff in agacement.  


The half-vulcan returned to his work almost finished, glancing instinctively all ten seconds to Jim. He was leaning on the door, still studying what Spock was doing which was unsettling for the older teen who did not grasp the reason why Jim was waitting him outside the class and let him work. On the two last exercices Spock forced himself to not look at Jim.  


Those homeworks have taken him twelve minutes and fifty seconds realised Spock while putting the papers aside He glanced recriminatory to Jim.  


Who only smiled slyly. He moved and put his tablet against the window.  


“ _come on spock ! don’t tell me you hadn’t finished yet ?!!!_ ”  


His use of extra punctuation was illogical. Spock only made a movement to his work neatly posed on one corner of the table.  


Jim sniffed and tapped another message, “ _so ??!!! you’re going out yes or no ?!_ ”  


Spock shook his head negatively and made a movement to Mme. Prachett lost in her correction of tests.  


Jim rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and typed his response, “ _just tell her you leave._ ”  


The young vulcan furrowed his brows and slightly shook his head negatively again.  


“ _tell her !_ ” Jim returned his device and typed a rest, “ _tell her you finished and you leave, that’s all._ ”  
Spock remained silent, gazing with slight hesitation toward Jim who glared in return with attente then smiled fondly before tipping something but Spock did not need to see it. Jim’s face already told his thoughts : “trust me.”  


Illogically, Spock did.  


He inhaled then spoke, “Mrs. Prachett I must inform you that I finished the works and will depart if you are amenable.”  


She lifted her head, eyes wide, “You have already finished ?” Spock nodded once. She shut her mouth let open and motioned with erratics movement toward the exit, “Go then. Hum … don’t sneak in batiment to experiment dangerous things again.”  


Spock exited with excitement, he realised.  


“Told you,” whispered Jim seven point three meters away from the class. “Everyone love you here.”  


Spock was puzzled for a second by the open expression Jim had, making his stomach flutter strangely. Yet he forget the new sensation rapidly and let a little smile grow when Jim pulled him by his sleeve, careful to not touch him skin to skin.  


This time Spock was irritated of this kind thought. He did wish for Jim to grab his hand.  


When Jim released his sleeve Spock let his fingers hold Jim’s just enough for the blond to remark. Spock noticed the increased speed of Jim’s speech and the all too human blushing spreading across his face.  


It was now Spock favorite reaction he had elicited from Jim.  


°

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah sorry for the poor(?) english, I'm not native speaker/writer  
> I don't even know why I thought of them for this prompt .... only that those idiots are my obsession. Come on star trek fandom SWALLOW ME BODY AND SOUL ! I'M READY !


End file.
